villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Auditor
The Auditor is a powerful dark entity and the current main antagonist of the Madness Combat flash series. It is unknown what exactly his true objectives are, only that it may somehow involve Hank (the main protagonist) since it is theorized that he is one of the "Higher Powers" that constantly resurrect Hank. It also believed that the Auditor guards the improbability drives and some even theorize he is the third drive. History Madness Combat 6.5 The Auditor was first seen watching Sanford and Deimos on a monitor. He also saw Jesus's note that he had decided to quit and also received a message from Tricky, saying that he will do what he wants and that he cannot be stopped. The Auditor also upgraded the 1337 Crew to the state they were in in Madness Combat 6. Madness Combat 7 The Auditor appeared at the end of the episode at the "training level" where he was keeping the Improbability drive, accompanied by his Mag V2 Agents. Madness Combat 8 Jesus became determined to end the madness and set out to destroy the Improbability Drive, heading for the Auditor's lair. As he approached, the Auditor fired on him with a mini gun, but Jesus managed to avoid being shot. However he found himself infected by a virus from the dark being that made him vomit blood and weaken as he progressed though the building, fighting off The Auditors minions. Finally Jesus faced off against the Auditor and attempted to destroy the Improbability Drive so as to take away his foe's powers. However the Auditor managed to spawn a bazooka at the last minute and fired it at Jesus and succeeded in killing him though he also damaged the drive, starting the "Normalization Process" and enveloping the two of them in a white light. Madness Combat 9 However the Auditor survived and took the broken halo from Jesus's dead body, turning it blood red and giving him Jesus's powers. He went to a building where he turned two of the A.T.P. Agents into more powerful possessed henchmen. The Auditor headed into the building, stopping only once to reprimanded some 1337 agents for playing cards and to decapitate a grunt soldier. He finally came to a new Mag Agent that was still undergoing production and used his new powers to accelerate the process. The Auditor and the new Mag Agent went to meet up the possessed ATP Agents and were soon confronted by the newly mutated Hank. After he fought and defeated the Mag Agent, he and Sanford confronted the Auditor. However he began gathering corpses to him, absorbing them and growing larger. Madness Combat 10 In a released screenshot for Madness 10, the Auditor appears about to confront Sanford in an even more ghostlike state than before. Powers The Auditor has shown exceptional accuracy, even with weapons that would not be that way (i.e. his minigun). He is able to summon weapons out of nothing and seems to prefer dual submachine guns and a katana. The Auditor can become as flat as a shadow and teleport and despite his ethereal form, it is seen that he is capable of being hurt by melee weapons. He is the only one who can use the Improbability Drive to its full potential and often uses it to transform his henchmen into super soldiers. The Auditor also used it to infect Jesus with a virus to weaken him. After taking his halo, the Auditor seemed to gain all of his powers. Trivia *The Auditor was originally believed to be the Sheriff and was known as the "Mystery Man". *He is one of the only 3 characters never to die in Madness. *The Auditor also appeared briefly on a poster in Madness Combat 5.5. Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor